dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tmdart
Weapon template vote Hi, there is a new weapon template and to get a consensus it would be great that you as a member to have your vote whatever it is supportive or opposing. The link to see the template Here and the voting will be held on the talk page. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:00, 13 December 2006 (UTC) : I incorporate your ideas on Option 2 please see them and give your comments also of the new difference as i implemented other persons ideas --Cizagna (Talk) 22:14, 20 December 2006 (UTC) It seems that you have changed the small triangular image. If you still want me to make it square I can, but I really need the old one to make things easier on me. : I have not change the image as its still in here but the image you are seeing its a PNG file created by the server, if you want the original file you have to click on the link that is directly below of the image in the image page. --Cizagna (Talk) 21:48, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::It might have something do do with the fact that I recently purchased a new PC and have the new version of IE (which may display the image differently), but I can swear that that image used to have a grey background making it look square, hence the original comment on the project page.--Dart (Talk) 04:42, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :Is not that I'm against of IE but trow it to the garbage in short words, Fire fox its more reliable and now stable with less hidden features hard to find. --Cizagna (Talk) 05:18, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::The main reason I use it is because I use a few programs that have plugins threw IE that are not compatable as of yet with mozillia.--Dart (Talk) 05:35, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Image Discussion I will post any new information concerning the images I am currently working on here. Please feel free to post your comments. Also, I work off of a wide-screen monitor set at 1280x800x32. Even though I try to test on most common resolutions, some problems may incour on non wide-screen monitors. If anyone notices that my images do not look good on your computer, please let me know.--Dart (Talk) 19:40, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Image project Ok there are 2 ways to explain this project the short one : I want to extract all the images from Dofus Files as there are clean upload them on a standard size of 1000x1000 (or 500x500 thought this looks very little) for my taste and save them as SVG because they are flash images so there should be a way for sort of easy converting. Now the half-long one, i have been using a program call Flash Decompiler (on trial version it does not let me retrieve properly the image or i have not found a way to do it correctly) to manage to see the image files, i have manually size them to a 837x837 (computer resolution image) and then print screen them and paste them on paintbrush, crop them, and finally save them as PNG now the thing is that what i understand flash its a way of SVG as it uses figures to compose more complex images, and if it was able to extract all the information directly from the files it would be great as i want to give the image the following standardizing characteristics. * Transparent background * Fixed size so massive resizing does not affect the quality of the image. * Fixed format (if this applies also a lot of code in templates can be more automatic instead of been typed manually. ** If the format is a SVG the quality of the image will be reliable. * For monsters are 2 types of image Art images (normally display at the start of the turn and like a tag on the bottom right of the window, and battle images that are how the monster looks in game). * Name follow a specific pattern (name follows page name "exactly" as "it is" with capitalization and punctuation) and add like an end code like "-A" and "-B" one for art and the other for Battle. This will also limit duplicity of images, and the rest can be remove. * In the image page a record of info will display the origin of the file making more easy for the people that likes to snoop on the dofus files to pin-point changes. Now the draw back on this is that the project is HUGE! to take out around 100 images in png format (on how im doing it currently) its around or more than 1 hour making this project a very demanding one so what i need is basicly 3 things * Info on how to do it a little more faster * If is viable to change them to SVG * And if all the things i want can fully done or partially, well help would be great as i have my 15 cents in lots of projects here and this simple will take me to much time before they change the images again. Oh also be able to have clean & clear old images for history purpose. Well will wait for reply here --Cizagna (Talk) 00:14, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :I can probably do this much faster than you seem to be able to. I have a full version of Adobe Illustrator CS2, which can directly open the PNG files and convert them to SVG without having to cut and paste into several different programs. I also have full versions of Shockwave (Flash), Fireworks, and Dreamweaver. With these programs and the plugins I have for them I can directly open, decompile, and edit the flash files. This should drastically cut down the time it takes to do what you want, I might be able do do most of it in just one setting. As soon as I get back to my house I can start working on this project for you.--Dart (Talk) 03:17, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :I am going to get started on this project tonight, I will begin posting the images in a folder on my personal server as I get them going. Check this url http://www.technomages.org/dofuswikia I will begin adding things to that folder as I finish them. I should have the first one within the hour. --Dart (Talk) 00:40, 26 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ok i will be checking --Cizagna (Talk) 22:20, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :I am sorry to say this, but even though I have massive exp with flash, I have never played with the dofus files. I am having problems finding the artwork you are mentioning, even though I know exactly what you are looking for. I found the sprites for the monsters, but the others are eluding me. If you know where these files are, maybe you can point me in the right direction. I am sorry to be holding you up, and they are probably right in front of my face (which will make me feel like an idiot).--Dart (Talk) 04:38, 27 December 2006 (UTC) ::I will give you the information tomorrow as i don't have the info in my house.--Cizagna (Talk) 05:41, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :::Much appreciated--Dart (Talk) 05:43, 27 December 2006 (UTC)